


Чарли, он нас забыл

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик из серии о тройничке: Логан снова потерял память, Эрик и Чарльз его ищут. Кинк на доверие и established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чарли, он нас забыл

Гравийная тропинка петляла между деревьями. Гравий хрустел под ногами. Иногда попадались камешки покрупнее, незаметные в темноте. Об один из таких камешков Эрик споткнулся и отстал.  
Чертыхнувшись, он остановился. Фонарей рядом с тропинкой не было; только на крыльце мотеля слабо мерцал жёлтый свет. Мотель стоял почти у дороги. Эрик услышал, как по шоссе с низким гулом проехала длинноносая фура. Между деревьев мелькнул свет фар и тут же скрылся.  
— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик. — Послушай меня…  
Чарльз целеустремлённо шагал по тропинке. Слабый свет с крыльца очерчивал его силуэт: энергичные плечи, руки в карманах пиджака и прямые брюки.  
— Да постой же ты! Надо поговорить.  
Эрик прибавил шагу. Чарльз остановился и обернулся.  
— Нам повезло, почти все номера пустые. В третьем номере спит женщина. Она принимает снотворное, так что вряд ли проснётся. Администратор смотрит телевизор. Он немного глуховат, контузия в Корее. Если что, я его вырублю. Ты, главное, не психани.  
— Давай сначала обсудим, — сказал Эрик.  
— Что?  
— Ты знаешь, что.  
Эрик поравнялся с Чарльзом. Он был выше, но ненамного. Чарльзу не приходилось смотреть снизу вверх.  
— Ты уверен, что нам стоит идти туда?  
— Уверен ли я? Чёрт, да конечно, я уверен! Он остановился тут всего на одну ночь. Завтра сбежит, а найти его не так-то просто. У него же устойчивость к телепатии.  
— Да, я помню.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Чарльз, — у нас мало времени.  
Он повернулся к крыльцу, но Эрик успел схватить его за руку чуть выше локтя. Ксавье раздосадованно повёл плечом.  
— Давай обсудим, — повторил Эрик.  
— Да что с тобой сегодня?  
Свет с крыльца теперь падал на лицо Чарльза. Лицо было бледным. В голубых глазах читалась лихорадочная решимость — будто он давно задумал то, что собирался сейчас сделать, и ни один разумный довод не смог бы сбить его с пути.  
— Чарльз, — сказал Эрик. — Подумай дважды.  
— Я подумал.  
— Может, мы дадим ему уйти?  
— Ты ведь этого не хочешь.  
От взгляда Чарльза подводило живот. Эрик пережил многие чувства; одни ушли в детстве, другие — в юности, третьи выветрились совсем недавно — например, ненависть к Шоу или боль от утраты матери. Но одно чувство не уходило. Это.  
Эрик в тысячный раз подумал, что нельзя идти на поводу у Чарльза, и в тысячный раз ему это не помогло.  
— Хочу.  
— Нет, не хочешь.  
— Прекрати читать мои мысли.  
— А я и не читаю. У тебя на лице всё написано.  
Эрик поморщился. Чарльз сделал шажок к нему.  
— Признайся хоть раз.  
— В чём?  
— Ты скучаешь.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Здесь только ты и я. Можно не врать.  
Старая приманка — «только ты и я». Эрик хотел спросить: кого ты обманываешь? Когда-то нас было двое, но те времена давно прошли. Мы явились сюда именно потому, что нас не двое. Нам кое-кого не хватает, и этот кто-то сейчас в мотеле.  
Недавно он опять забыл нас. Когда это случается, мы всё бросаем и бежим спасать его. И так раз за разом. Год за годом. Другие давно бы уже забили, но мы упорно бьёмся лбом об стену.  
Всё почему? Потому что нас трое. Чарльз, кого ты обманываешь, когда говоришь «только ты и я»?  
— Слушай…  
— Эрик, не надо.  
— Он забыл нас.  
— Успокойся.  
— Он нас забыл, понимаешь?  
Чарльз поджал губы.  
— И это не первый раз, — сказал Эрик. — Даже не второй. Уж не знаю, что с ним сотворил Страйкер, но этой истории нет конца. Может, пора отпустить Зверёныша и пойти дальше? Может, ему и не нужно нас вспоминать?  
— Мне нужно.  
Эрик сердито спросил:  
— А что насчёт Логана? Его мнение тебя не волнует?  
Ксавье высвободился из захвата, взял Эрика за руку, поднёс к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
— Давай представим, что на месте Логана сейчас ты. Не он теряет память. Не его мучил Страйкер. Тебя.  
— Ради всего святого... Ксавье, ты ужасный идеалист.  
— Что, плохой пример? Тогда давай представим день, когда мы встретились. Я стою на палубе, а ты ныряешь за подводной лодкой Шоу. Допустим, ты волен повлиять на мои поступки. У тебя есть выбор: либо я ныряю за тобой, либо не ныряю. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я не нырнул?  
Эрик молчал. В висках покалывало.  
— Ну? — требовательно сказал Ксавье. — Логика та же. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебя бросил? Скажи «да» — и мы бросим Логана. Прямо сейчас развернёмся и поедем домой.  
— Нет, — сказал Эрик.  
Чарльз улыбнулся и повторил:  
— Идём. У нас и впрямь мало времени.  
— Ксавье.  
— Что?  
Вместо ответа Эрик притянул его за шею. Поцелуй получился неуклюжим и жадным. У Чарльза были обкусанные губы. Он пах одеколоном и мятой — перенял у студентов привычку жевать «Даблминт».  
— Пойдём, — сказал Чарльз.  
Они дошли до крыльца и свернули направо, скрывшись в тени за мотелем. Показалось шоссе и парковка перед зданием. На парковке стоял полуразбитый фордик и мотоцикл, приставленный к бетонному ограждению.  
От вида мотоцикла в груди дёрнулась какая-то струнка. Это был Харли Дэвидсон по прозвищу «Освободитель», старый и сильно потрёпанный, но всё ещё на ходу. Эрик помнил, как Зверёныш купил эту махину и как он над ней трясся: перебирал ступицу, что-то подкручивал, чинил, натирал до блеска. В чём-чём, а в мотоциклах он разбирался.  
Воспоминание было таким ярким, будто мотоцикл купили вчера. Но нет, не вчера. Дело было три года назад. До «Освободителя» у Логана был «Шевроле», а ещё раньше — красавец «Форд Мустанг». Эрик вдруг понял, что ему проще измерять время не годами, а машинами. Годы вселяли в него тревогу.  
Он был уже далеко не мальчик.  
— Ну что, зайдём? — спросил Чарльз.  
— Да, — сказал Эрик.  
Чарльз заглянул ему в глаза и, колеблясь, предложил:  
— Могу зайти один. Поговорю с ним.  
— Он же тебя прирежет.  
— Нет.  
— Чарльз, не будь дураком. Сначала всегда трудно.  
— Я помню.  
— Он может на тебя кинуться.  
— Говорю же, не кинется. Можешь постоять тут. Я позову тебя.  
Эрик спросил:  
— Ты что, жалеть меня вздумал?  
— Нет, — сказал Чарльз. — Нет, просто… Чёрт. Ладно. Пойдём вдвоём.  
Чарльз поднёс палец к виску и оглядел здание. Затем он шагнул к двери с цифрой четыре. Эрик следовал за ним, не отставая. Чарльз постучал.  
— Логан?  
За дверью раздался еле слышный шорох, но никто не отозвался. Эрик бросил на Чарльза предупреждающий взгляд. Чарльз постучал ещё раз.  
— Логан, открой, пожалуйста. Мы знаем, что ты там. Ты нас пока не помнишь, но надо поговорить. Это важно.  
В номере было тихо. Эрик взглядом спросил: мне вмешаться? Чарльз выждал ещё минуту, снова постучался и снова не дождался ответа. Только тогда он кивнул и отошёл в сторону.  
Эрик поднёс ладонь к замку. Язычок замка тихо щёлкнул, и дверь открылась.  
В номере было темно. Из-под плотно зашторенных окон не пробивалось ни одной полоски света. Эрик первым ступил в темноту, следом зашёл Чарльз и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Инстинктивно Эрик загораживал его, тесня к стенке. Логана не было видно, но Эрик чувствовал его присутствие. Воздух гудел от адамантия. Оглядываясь, Эрик пытался определить источник. Кажется, он находился где-то слева, но было трудно сказать наверняка. Он отвык от такой концентрации и забыл, каково это. Адамантий пьянил его, как хороший виски.  
Вдруг что-то бросилось на него из тени. Мощное существо чуть не сбило Эрика с ног.  
— Нет! — крикнул Чарльз.  
Над ухом раздался сиплый рык. Затем что-то свистнуло. Эрик догадался, что это когти, только когда холодный металл скользнул по его щеке. Когти отодвинулись и остановились в сантиметре от скулы, но это было не расправой, а скорее предупреждением.  
Теряю форму, подумал Эрик. Зато Зверёныш в своём репертуаре.  
— Кто вы такие? — прорычал голос из темноты.  
От близости адамантия у Эрика захватило дух. Он поборолся с желанием потереться щекой о когти.  
— Логан, — сказал Чарльз. — Прошу тебя.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
— Я всё о тебе знаю. Я твой друг.  
Эрик отпустил смешок. Ещё одна старая уловка… Друг. Если бы!  
Росомаха перевёл на него взгляд. Этот взгляд не обещал ничего хорошего. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
— Спрячь когти, — посоветовал Эрик. — А то порежешься.  
— Скорее тебя порежу.  
— Поверь на слово: для тебя они намного опаснее, чем для меня.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Эрик закрыл глаза. Опьянение прошло. Теперь он мог сосредоточиться и разложить ощущения по полочкам. Слой адамантия покрывал каждую кость Росомахи. Эрик чувствовал под мышцами напряжённый зубчатый позвоночник с множеством позвонков, крестец и тяжёлые тазовые кости с выпирающими бугорками справа и слева. Эрик даже не знал, как они называются. Ему просто нравилось их ощущать.  
Но сильнее всего адамантий чувствовался в верхней части тела. Когда Логан дышал, грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась. Рёбра двигались. В теле Логана адамантий был не статичен. Он жил вместе с самим Логаном. Иногда Эрику даже казалось, что металл перенимает у Зверёныша скверный характер.  
Не удержавшись от соблазна, он мысленно пощупал лопатку Логана. В прежние времена ему нравилась эта игра. Росомаха кругом обернулся, но позади никого не было. Эрик опять тронул лопатку. Росомаха опять шарахнулся.  
— Эрик, — сказал Чарльз, — давай не сейчас, а?  
Росомаха остановился. До него дошло.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Металл, — сказал Эрик. — У тебя кости покрыты адамантием. Это ферромагнетик. Структура кристаллической решётки чем-то похожа на железо.  
Объяснение не помогло; каждый ответ порождал новые вопросы. Пока Росомаха раздумывал, что это значит, у Эрика было время разглядеть его как следует.  
За те два месяца, что они не виделись, у Логана отросли волосы. Наверное, он состригал их ножницами или даже когтями. Грива с неровными краями спускалась до плеч. Жёсткие бакенбарды тоже стали длиннее. В остальном ничего не изменилось. Логан был в джинсах, тёмной майке и кожаной куртке. На рукаве куртки виднелись порезы от когтей.  
Эрик с болью подумал, что время не оставляет следов на Зверёныше. Можно легко представить, что впервые они встретились недели две назад. Был октябрь шестьдесят второго. Вшивый бар на окраине города пропах солодом и табаком. Росомаха сидел за стойкой, прикладываясь к стакану виски. Эрик сказал: «Я Эрик Леншерр». Чарльз тоже представился.  
«Да пошли вы», — с чувством ответил Логан.  
Он уже тогда был засранцем, каких мало.  
— Эрик управляет магнитными полями, — сказал Чарльз. — Мы знаем, кто ты. Мы такие же.  
Росомаха не проникся, но Эрик и не питал ложных надежд на его счёт. Не было случая, чтобы этот зверь сам шёл в руки. Его приходилось приручать и успокаивать, заново завоёвывать доверие, раз за разом талдычить одно и то же: придурок, мы тебе не враги.  
Росомаха не слушал Эрика, зато слушал Чарльза.  
— Эй, — сказал Чарльз. — Посмотри на меня.  
Росомаха перевёл взгляд. Чарльз сделал шаг к нему. Эрик держал ухо востро, чтобы успеть остановить Зверёныша. Но Росомаха вовсе не собирался нападать.  
Он просто ждал. Чарльз протянул руку к бедру Росомахи. Росомаха схватил его за запястье.  
— Спокойно, — сказал Чарльз. — Я просто хочу достать то, что лежит в кармане. Можно?  
Росомаха отпустил запястье. Чарльз прикоснулся к его бедру, оттянул карман и запустил в него пальцы. Нашарив какую-то бумажку, он вытащил её на свет. Это была сильно потрёпанная визитная карточка с загнутыми уголками. Чарльз показал её Росомахе.  
— Тут написано «Чарльз Ксавье». Видишь?  
Из внутреннего кармана пиджака Чарльз достал водительские права.  
— Чарльз Ксавье — это я.  
Положив водительские права обратно в карман, он отдал карточку Росомахе. Росомаха повертел её в руках. Эрик знал, что после потери памяти Зверёныш первым делом обшаривает карманы. Значит, он видел карточку и прежде, но не удосужился приехать по указанному адресу.  
Наверное, он сомневался. Не знал, что сказать и как заговорить. Ждал, думал, собирался с духом. С потерей памяти у Зверёныша обострялась параноидальность. Очнувшись, он быстро догадывался, что человек с лезвиями в руке не может быть рядовым гражданином. Такая особенность волей-неволей связывала его с военными. Что-то внутри Логана бунтовало против судьбы.  
Память никогда не сносило начисто. Кое-какие клочки оставались, но их трудно было связать в общую картину. Всё это порождало в Логане ту разновидность страха, которая включает реакцию «бей-беги». Как настоящий зверь, он искал пещеру, в которой можно спрятаться и переждать опасность. Желание понять и принять правду просыпалось куда позже.  
— Тебя зовут Джеймс Логан, — сказал Чарльз. — Но фамилия ненастоящая. Настоящая — Хоулетт. Прозвище Росомаха тебе дали на службе. Когти в ту пору были костяными, но потом человек по имени Уильям Страйкер сделал из тебя оружие и вживил в тело адамантий. После этого ты потерял память, а я помог вернуть её. Но мой блок иногда слетает, и ты снова теряешь память.  
Росомаха отступил, но Чарльз подошёл ещё ближе. Теперь они стояли почти вплотную.  
— Не бойся. Тшш.  
Чарльз поднёс руку к его виску. Росомаха отшатнулся.  
— Я не смогу вернуть тебе память сразу, — терпеливо объяснил Чарльз. — Будет лучше, если ты сам вспомнишь. Просто позволь мне немного помочь.  
Росомаха насторожился, но не сдвинулся с места. Чарльз накрыл ладонью его скулу, заправил волосы за ухо, кончиками пальцев погладил висок. Он прикасался к Логану с такой осторожностью, будто имел дело не с огромным мутантом-наёмником с тремя когтями в каждой руке, а с чем-то очень хрупким.  
Росомаха застыл. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал. Эрик знал это чувство: когда Чарльз глядит на тебя так, оттолкнуть его невозможно. Одна часть тебя замирает в ступоре, а другая умоляет: Ксавье, Ксавье, пожалуйста, только не уходи. Делай со мной что хочешь, бери меня за руку и уводи. Тащи меня хоть в рай, хоть в адское пекло. Только не бросай, слышишь?  
Не бросай.  
На миг Чарльз отвёл ладонь, и Росомаха инстинктивно потянулся за ней. Он глубоко вдохнул носом запах. Тоже почувствовал одеколон и жвачку «Даблминт». Запах рубашки, дубового стола, чернил, бумаги, мыла, яблоневых цветков... Запах Эрика? Тело Чарльза наверняка хранит и это.  
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Логан.  
Чарльз встал так близко, что почти уткнулся губами в его губы. Глаза у него были сумасшедшие.  
— А на что это похоже?  
Ещё одно микродвижение — и губы столкнулись. В просвете между губами Эрик увидел кончик языка Чарльза. Рука властно прошлась по волосам Росомахи, опустилась на шею и надавила.  
Несколько секунд Росомаха держался. Он позволил Ксавье поцеловать его в уголок губы и даже скользнуть рукой под куртку.  
Через плечо Чарльза он посмотрел на Эрика. Чутье не подводило Росомаху: ещё с порога он понял, что два незнакомца — кем бы они ни были, — давно живут бок о бок и спят в одной постели. Можно утаить отношения, но нельзя утаить общие нотки глаженого белья, смешавшиеся запахи кожи, тонкие нюансы пота и возбуждения. Похоже, Росомаха что-то искал в лице Эрика — ревность, гнев, хотя бы досаду.  
Эрик вдруг понял, что уже несколько минут стоит, не двигаясь, и жадно ловит взглядом каждое движение. Эрик даже себе не хотел признаваться, как ему это нравится.  
Он никогда не мог до конца смириться с этим раскладом, не мог объяснить, почему всё сложилось именно так и — главное, — зачем ему это нужно. Смотреть на Чарльза с Логаном было трудно, но ещё труднее было не смотреть. Он заметил, что Логан тяжело дышит. Взгляд тёмных глаз спрашивал: можно?  
Эрика будто ударили под дых.  
Показалось? Нет, не показалось. Зверёныш действительно спрашивал у него разрешения.  
Эрик помедлил и кивнул.  
Росомаха сграбастал Чарльза за пиджак и вмялся губами в губами. Он будто боялся, что Эрик передумает. Его потряхивало от облегчения. Кожаная куртка улетела на пол, обнажив широкие загорелые плечи. Чарльз тоже сбросил пиджак. Минуту назад они оба медлили, разглядывали друг друга, словно заново знакомясь, но теперь спешили и торопились. Эрик врос в пол.  
В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, как всё это выглядит. Он тут, они — там. Грязный сон вуайериста, подглядывающего в замочную скважину. В висках стучало по нарастающей. Эрик подумал: если я сделаю шаг вперёд, Логан пошлёт меня к черту. Чарльза вспомнить легче, Чарльз — воплощённая любовь. Но меня Зверёныш забыл.  
Иногда я и сам готов выбросить его из памяти, но не могу. Что-то мешает. Горячее, злое, жаркое, громко бьющееся под рёбрами. Бух, бух, бух.  
А вдруг он не пошлёт? Господи, я должен что-то сделать. Сдохну, если не сделаю. Но Логан не сдастся. А вдруг сдастся? Не сдастся. Да, но вдруг?  
Эрику показалось, что он ничего не знает об этом парне.  
Эрик сделал шаг вперёд. На полу уже лежала скомканная рубашка. Эрик скинул на неё свой расстёгнутый плащ. Руки почти не слушались.  
— Вашу мать, — сказал Логан, — что здесь происходит?  
— А ты ещё не догадался? — спросил Эрик.  
Логан оторвался от Чарльза. Он попятился и чуть не споткнулся о кресло. За креслом стояла кровать. Эрик уже прикинул, что втроём на ней не поместиться.  
Господи, о чём он только думает?  
(Ладно, Леншерр, хоть себе признайся — ты подумал об этом, как только сюда зашёл.)  
Эрик скользнул к спине Чарльза и обвёл ладонью лопатки, уткнулся носом в затылок Чарльза, перебрал губами короткие мягкие волоски на шее. Волоски встали дыбом. Кожа здесь была нежная. Сладковато-горькие нотки одеколона смешались с гелем для душа и запахом самого Чарльза. Затем вплелось нечто третье. Табак, виски, кедр, дублёная кожа.  
Иногда в постели Эрик утрачивал чувство собственного тела и забывал, где оно кончается. Но он точно знал, где заканчивается Чарльз и начинается Логан.  
— Вы психи, — сказал Логан.  
— Ты тоже, Зверёныш.  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
Эрик засмеялся, но из груди вырвался булькающий звук, больше похожий на стон. В штанах всё стояло колом. Чарльз тесно прижался к нему голой спиной. Эрик стянул через голову водолазку. Звякнула пряжка на ремне Чарльза. Ремень упал на пол и, как змея, прополз под кровать. За ним отправился второй ремень.  
В джинсах Росомахи сама собой расстегнулась ширинка.  
— Чёрт! Ты совсем больной?!  
Эрик прижался губами к плечу Чарльза, лизнул ямку в ключице и посмотрел на Логана. Он хорошо помнил, что у Логана под одеждой: смуглая кожа с порослью тёмных волос на руках, груди и лобке, широкая спина с выпуклыми лопатками, исполосованный мускулами живот. Тёмная майка туго обтягивала мощный ком мускулов. Бугры мышц перекатывались под кожей при каждом движении. Эрик представил, как это большое мощное тело наваливается на Чарльза. Или Чарльз на него?  
Эрик помнил и то, и другое.  
Ещё он помнил, как сам подставлялся под Логана. И как Логан — под него.  
И, чёрт побери, им это нравилось.  
— И… давно это? — спросил Логан.  
— Да, — сказал Чарльз.  
— И я… с вами…  
Было видно, что ему трудно сформулировать мысль.  
«Волнуешься? — подумал Эрик. — Правильно делаешь».  
— Да, — снова сказал Чарльз.  
Он говорил так легко, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. Будто секс втроём, быт втроём, вообще жизнь втроём были совершенно обычным делом, встречающимся сплошь и рядом.  
Отличный был план — свалиться Росомахе на голову и сообщить такое. Да не просто сообщить — продемонстрировать. Эрик обдумал бы этот вопрос, если бы кровь в паху не стучала так сильно. Головой он уже ничего не соображал.  
— Выходит, я тоже псих? — уточнил Логан. В его голосе слышалось какое-то нервное веселье. — Ну, ребята, вы даёте…  
— Зверёныш, — сказал Эрик, — не корчи из себя умника.  
— О себе подумай. Обо мне не надо.  
— Я о себе и думаю!  
— Да неужто?  
— Ты мне нужен.  
Слова вырвались сами. Чарльз повернул голову и изумлённо уставился на Эрика.  
— Нужен, — повторил Эрик. — Ты. Мне… Нам.  
Ну вот. Допрыгался. Совсем раскис.  
В глазах Логана мелькнуло нечто такое, за что Эрик себя возненавидел. Не надо было говорить.  
— Так, ладно, — сказал Эрик. — Мне всё это надоело. Дурацкая была идея — приходить сюда.  
— Эрик, — сказал Чарльз. — Успокойся.  
— Лучше ты успокойся. Я же говорил — из этого ничего не выйдет.  
Он наклонился за водолазкой. Ходить со стояком было трудно. Будь проклят Чарльз, будь проклят Зверёныш, будь проклят тот грёбаный бар и день, когда они встретились. Всё не так должно было быть.  
Воздух снова всколыхнулся от адамантия.  
— Ты всегда такая истеричка? — спросил Логан.  
Эрик выпрямился. Логан стоял прямо перед ним и пристально смотрел в глаза.  
— Что?  
Логан схватил его за плечи, больно дёрнул на себя и поцеловал.  
В глазах потемнело. От изумления Эрик приоткрыл рот. Чужой язык ворвался внутрь и бесцеремонно столкнулся с зубами. Эрик укусил Логана за губу. Он вовсе не собирался целоваться с этим придурком. Ему хотелось ударить Логана, вытрясти из него душу и за всё отомстить.  
Честное слово, Логан заслужил.  
— Как ты меня заёб, — сказал Эрик ему в губы.  
— Ну пойди и застрелись, — предложил Логан.  
Со спины Эрика обвили руки Чарльза. Чарльз, не церемонясь, стаскивал с него брюки. Он был умным и не заморачивался на глупостях. Он-то знал: мнимое бешенство — всего лишь игра. Игра проходит, а что остаётся в итоге?  
Желание. Вот что.  
Сумасшедшее, иррациональное, ни с чем не считающееся «хочу».  
Хочу — и всё тут. Хочу избавиться от этих тряпок, этих цацек и побрякушек, дурацких домыслов, истерической гордости, от всего. Хочу почувствовать живое тело — два тела, — слиться с ними, погрузиться в липкий морок, чтобы думать членом, а не головой.  
Хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил меня. Раз и навсегда безо всяких «но». Неужели так трудно вспомнить? Сукин сын, неужели ты не видишь, что мы любим тебя?  
Вроде и любить-то не за что, а погляди!  
Эрик упустил момент, когда все остались голыми. Он всё знал об этих телах. Знал, где у Чарльза родинки, а где веснушки. Помнил, что шрам под коленкой остался из детства, когда Чарльз навернулся с качелей и пропорол ногу об камень. Знал, что на теле Логана не найдёшь ни одной царапинки, что из-за адамантия он намного тяжелее, чем кажется, и миссионерская поза точно не прокатит.  
Логан предпринял попытку уронить Чарльза на кровать, но Эрик ему не позволил. Кровати всегда разваливались. Логан пока не знал этого — ему только предстояло узнать.  
Эрик жестом стащил пружинный матрас на пол. Пружины жалобно заскрипели. Втроём на матрасе было тесно и неудобно. Он был рассчитан в лучшем случае на двух человек.  
Чарльз заставил Логана перекатиться на спину, поцеловал грудь и крепкий живот, уткнулся носом в пах и обхватил губами головку члена. Логан откинул голову назад и зажмурился. Иногда он издавал странный всхлипывающий звук, который совершенно ему не шёл; от этого у Эрика подгибались колени.  
Он зачем-то цапнул Логана за плечо, и тот неразборчиво послал его. Стало смешно. Логан жадно хватал ртом воздух. Эрик, не глядя, красочно представил, что делает Чарльз. Он втягивал щёки, плотно смыкал губы и облизывал головку снизу вверх. Он знал, когда нужно ускориться, а когда — притормозить. Логану хватило минут пять в таком режиме. Мышцы живота напряглись. Эрик не сумел побороть искушение, зарылся в его гриву и пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. Он знал, что Логану так нравится.  
Логан придушенно рыкнул и замолк.  
Чарльз сел и вытер губы ладонью. Губы вспухли. Взъерошенный, он был похож на студента, а не на профессора. Его рука машинально ползла вверх по бедру Эрика. Эрик поймал эту руку и дёрнул Чарльза на себя.  
Чарльз навалился сверху. Голубые глаза оказались слишком близко.  
Эрик подумал: помоги мне, Господи.  
Чарльз улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Ты знаешь, что это богохульство?  
— Ты обещал не читать мои мысли.  
— Я много чего обещал.  
Эрик перебил его поцелуем. Языком он почувствовал странный привкус и запоздало понял, что это от Логана. Ему стало дурно. Член стоял так, что было почти больно.  
— Как ты думаешь, — сказал Эрик, — у хозяина этой богадельни есть какое-нибудь масло?  
— Я вообще-то смазку взял.  
— Чего?  
— Смазку.  
Эрик подумал: ах ты засранец. Тащил меня сюда, уговаривал, взывал к лучшим чувствам — и всё это время в кармане у тебя лежала смазка. Кто ты после этого?  
Глаза Чарльза откровенно смеялись. Он посмотрел на Логана; тот всё никак не мог перевести дух.  
— Где? — спросил Эрик.  
— В пиджаке. Внутренний карман, рядом с водительским.  
На пиджаке были металлические пуговицы. Эрик притянул его к себе и порылся в кармане. Пока он возился, Чарльз бесстыдно целовал его в шею, в скулу, в плечо — везде, куда дотягивался. Эрик вытащил флакон.  
— Ну и?..  
— Ты сверху, — сказал Чарльз.  
Эрик перевернулся и опрокинул Чарльза на спину. Чарльз перехватил его правую руку и подержал пальцы в своих.  
— У тебя руки холодные, — объяснил он.  
Перед глазами вспыхнул белый свет. Кровь уже слишком сильно стучала в паху. Эрик сам себя попросил: держись. Постарайся не сделать Чарльзу больно. Я знаю — ты можешь. Соберись.  
Дождавшись, когда пальцы чуть потеплеют, Эрик выдавил смазку из флакона и забросил ноги Чарльза себе на плечи. В голове совсем ничего не осталось. Куда не кинешься — пусто. Он растягивал Чарльза аккуратно, молясь всем богам сразу: только бы не сорваться, только бы не сорваться, только бы не.  
— Я не рассыплюсь, — сказал Чарльз. — Логан, подай подушку.  
Эрик поймал взгляд Логана. Ореховые глаза стали тёмными. Расширившиеся зрачки затопили радужку.  
— Ч… что?  
— Подушку, Логан.  
Зверёныш дотянулся до подушки, упавшей на пол, когда Эрик стягивал с кровати матрас. Чарльз перехватил её и подложил под поясницу. Он походя погладил Логана по плечу. Логан так вздрогнул, будто его ударили током.  
Чарльз улыбнулся. На миг улыбка погасла, затем снова вспыхнула. Эрик медленно втиснулся в него. Толкнулся разок… Ещё раз… И снова… Логан глядел во все глаза и часто дышал. Неожиданно Эрика подстегнул его взгляд. Он толкнулся сильнее и вошёл на всю длину. Чарльз сдавленно охнул.  
— Прости, — шепнул Эрик.  
— Нет, нет… Давай. Сильнее.  
Чарльз был тесным — он всегда был тесным, — и от этого сбивалось дыхание. Было так хорошо, что почти плохо. Эрик закрыл глаза. Присутствие Логана по-прежнему ощущалось гулом адамантия. Металл обострял все чувства. По виску потёк пот, и волосы прилипли к коже. Чарльз поднимал бёдра в такт. Он умел поймать правильный ритм. В голове вдруг замелькала вереница мыслей, принадлежащих кому-то другому: что-то про боль, и про грех, и про сон.  
— Ещё.  
Эрик рывком толкнулся.  
— Ещё.  
Член выскользнул из Чарльза, поддразнил и снова толкнулся.  
— Чёрт, — сказал Чарльз. — Чёрт... Чёрт... Чёрт...  
Эрик подумал: если бы в запасе была ещё одна жизнь, я бы потратил её на секс. Не абы с кем — с Чарльзом. И с Логаном.  
Господи, с Логаном.  
Что-то изменилось, но он не сразу это понял. Чьи-то губы уткнулись в затылок, осторожно спустились к уху и прикусили мочку. К спине прижалась твёрдая мускулистая грудь. У Эрика засосало под ложечкой.  
Это было ненормально. Даже не так — нереально. Эрик успел отвыкнуть от того, каким настойчивым может быть Логан. Он вовсе не собирался оставаться в стороне.  
Он шумно вдохнул носом, прижался губами к шее и прошептал:  
— Страшно?  
— Нет, — солгал Эрик сквозь зубы.  
Тяжёлая рука скользнула вниз по спине. Эрик мог бы остановить её, но не остановил.  
— Смазка, — сказал он.  
— Что?  
— Возьми смазку.  
Рука дрогнула, остановившись на крестце.  
— Страшно? — передразнил Эрик.  
Рука пропала. Еле слышный скрип возвестил о том, что Зверёныш свинтил крышку у флакона. Скользкие пальцы скользнули по коже и вторглись внутрь.  
— Медленнее, — подсказал Чарльз.  
Эрик выдохнул. Он чувствовал, каких трудов Зверёнышу стоит не слететь с катушек. На миг он замер. Перед глазами расплывались красные и зелёные пятна. Его сводила с ума неспешность, старательность... Как будто Логану было не всё равно.  
Как будто... он помнил, что ли?  
Да нет. Нет, конечно.  
— Зверёныш...  
— На себя посмотри.  
Пальцы нашли правильную точку и надавили. Эрика согнуло в дугу. По крайней мере, моторная память у Логана работала как надо.  
— Тебе... тебе нужно особое приглашение?  
— Я бы послушал, — отозвался Логан. — Давай. Скажи.  
— Пошёл ты.  
Держать ноги Чарльза почти на весу было уже трудно. Эрик поцеловал круглую косточку на ступне. Чарльз закусил губу.  
— Иди ко мне, — сказал он.  
Эрик упал на него сверху. Он старался держаться на локтях, но локти дрожали. От голубых глаз Чарльза хотелось сдохнуть.  
Эрик подумал: почему я до сих пор жив?  
Тут же он почувствовал, как в него толкнулись. Теперь уже по-другому, не пальцами, но опять чудовищно медленно. Эрик закрыл глаза, не выдержал и дёрнулся назад. Боль притупила возбуждение и слегка отстрочила оргазм. Эрику стало легче. Он опять толкнулся вперёд — в Чарльза. И назад — к Логану. Ощущение было безумным. При каждом рывке он стискивал зубы. В ушах звенело. Он слышал, что Чарльз бормочет что-то, а Логан дышит так громко, будто бежит стометровку. Зубы вцепились ему в плечо и оставили отметину. Эрику было наплевать.  
Он открыл глаза. Хотелось видеть лицо Чарльза. О, какое это было лицо... Эрик мог бы кончить от одного выражения. Логан потерянно рыкнул и мощным, голодным рывком прибил Эрика ещё ближе к Чарльзу. Он уже не церемонился и вколачивался с остервенением, убыстряясь и наращивая темп. Эрик задыхался. Логан перехватил его за живот.  
Было так больно. Так хорошо.  
Ещё одно рваное движение — и Эрика прошибло так, что из глаз чуть не посыпались искры. Какой-то частью сознания он ещё замечал, что Логан потерянно воет ему в плечо. Низко, жалобно, почти утробно. Эрик кончил раньше всех; он просунул руку между телами и сжал член Чарльза у основания. В ладонь выплеснулась липкая влага. Чарльз вскрикнул и зажал ладонью рот.  
Всё было кончено. Дрожащий и опустошённый, Эрик лежал на Чарльзе. Чарльз целовал его в висок и гладил по волосам. Толчки прекратились. Матрас горестно скрипнул. Эрик чуть не навернулся на пол, но Логан придержал его.  
— Ты как?  
Святая простота.  
— Я тебе потом объясню, — пообещал Эрик. — Даже покажу...  
Чарли тихо захохотал. Смех прошёл вибрацией по всему телу.  
— Тебя тронуть страшно, — признался Логан. Он дышал так же часто, как и Эрик с Чарльзом, но быстрее приходил в себя. — Никогда не знаю, где ты взбрыкнёшь.  
Эрик повернул к нему голову.  
— В каком смысле — никогда?  
Чарльз чему-то улыбался. Только теперь Эрик обратил внимание, что взгляд у Логана стал уже иным. Пришла на ум та странная забота... Как он трогал, придерживал, как легко находил правильный угол. Это не было похоже на счастливое совпадение.  
— Зверёныш, какой же ты мудак.  
— Не без греха, это да...  
— Давно накрыло?  
— Вспомнил кое-что, — туманно ответил Логан. — Минут десять назад.  
— И ты молчал?!  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я остановился?  
Эрик ткнул его локтем в бок.  
— Вот и я подумал, что нет.  
Росомаха сел и помотал головой. Он приметил свою куртку, подтянул поближе, вытащил из кармана сигару и зажигалку. Прикурив, он выдохнул облако дыма и сказал:  
— Охренеть.  
Эрик спросил:  
— Чарли, можно я сломаю ему ногу?  
— Нельзя.  
— А руку?  
— Всё равно нельзя.  
Логан повернул голову к Эрику. В чертах его лица угадывалось что-то лисье. Он примирительно сказал:  
— Ну прости.  
Эрик хотел на него разозлиться, но не получалось. Его затягивало в какую-то негу. Он сполз с Чарльза и лениво подумал, есть ли в этой дыре душ.  
Шевелиться не хотелось. На матрасе было чертовски тесно. Чарльз зевал и клевал носом. Эрик решил, что разговор подождёт до утра, да и душ тоже.  
Ксавье заснул быстро. Он всегда вырубался мгновенно. Эрик считал это признаком чистой совести. Отстранившись, он сел рядом с Логаном и жестом попросил сигару. Они молча курили.  
— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал Логан. — Я имею в виду... Спасибо, что нашли меня.  
Эрик вздохнул и неуверенно придвинулся ближе. Теперь они сидели плечом к плечу. Кожа у Логана была горячей, как печка. Эрик боялся, что Логан опять брякнет что-нибудь глупое и испортит волшебный момент.  
Логан наклонил голову набок. Несколько секунд он разглядывал Эрика, как незнакомца. И было видно, что незнакомец ему нравится.  
— Привет, Леншерр.  
Эрик усмехнулся.  
— Привет.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик входит в серию моих текстов о тройничке. Некоторые из них выложены на АО3. Остальные можно посмотреть в [сборном посте](http://roksen.diary.ru/p168653861.htm) на дайри.


End file.
